Whos's Still Standing: Harry Potter edition
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: This is based off the show Who's Still Standing, with a HP twist. Written by me and my bro, Hermilo. Just a bit of random typing. -Athena


**Okay this was written a long time ago, when this show was still running. Hermy and I just had the random idea to write a Harry Potter version. I finally decided I'd put it up here for all y'all to see it. Tell me what you think! **

Who's Still Standing Harry Potter edition.

By: AthenaFangGranger26

With help from Hermilo!

Onto the show!

Announcer: Welcome to WHO'S STILL STANDING! Harry Potter edition. And here's your host… Professor Albus Wulfric Percival Brian… Dumbledore!

(Audience applauds)

Dumbledore: Hello, and welcome to Who's Still Standing, Harry Potter edition. Here's our contestant: a boy we all know well… The Chosen One! Harry Potter!

(Harry comes out and stands on the trap door; he is met with some cheers and some boos. Most boos coming from a certain "stranger" on another trap door.)

Dumbledore: Hello, Harry. Tell us a bit about yourself.

Harry: Well, I am the chosen one. I have tried to defeat Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who many times. And I'm here to win a million galleons!

(Crowd cheers, still booing from some people.)

Dumbledore: Very well, Harry. Well, to win one million galleons you have to beat these ten "strangers" who want to take you down and win ten thousand galleons. Let's see are you ready to play?

Harry: Yes, I am!

Dumbledore: Alright. Pick your first opponent.

(The ten strangers begin to taunt Harry. A single "stranger" catches Harry's eye, a tall black haired girl in a Ravenclaw school outfit. She keeps rolling her eyes at Harry.)

Harry: Number Three.

(The girl smirks, and waves at Harry.)

Dumbledore: Very well, introduce yourself Number Three.

Cho: Well, I am Cho Chang. I am here to get revenge on Harry Potter for dumping me for a ginger chick. So, bring it on Boy-Who-Lived!

Harry: Well, I take that as a challenge. Let's go, Chang!

Dumbledore: Well, looks like it's a grudge match. Well, let's begin. We'll start with you Cho, What is the British Magical Government?

Cho: I'd have to say that is: The Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore: Correct, next Harry. The professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts is…

Harry: That would be… Professor Binns.

Dumbledore: Correct! Cho, unicorn blood creates what envied potion?

Cho: That's the Elixir Of Life!

Dumbledore: Exactly! Harry, what is the largest of the Quidditch equipment?

Harry: The opposite of what I catch, the Quaffle.

Dumbledore: Correct, Cho. What is an invisible creature that makes your brain go fuzzy?

Cho: Ummm, I don't know. Blast Ended Skewerts? Umm, well- um, I don't know!

Dumbledore: Ten seconds.

Cho: Aahh, curse you Harry!

Dumbledore: Ooohh, so sorry. Time's up. Harry, do you know?

Harry: Luna would kill me if I don't know this by now, I'd have to say Nargles.

Dumbledore: Yes. Sorry, Ms. Chang. Any last words?

Cho: I hate you, Harry Potter!

(Floor drops and Cho flies downward. Audience cheers, there are no boos this time.)

Dumbledore: Well, Harry. Let's see how much Ms. Chang was worth.

(Dumbledore points his wand at the sign and it flips to show: 1,000 galleons. Crowd cheers again.)

Dumbledore: Very good, Harry. Let's pick your next competitor.

("Strangers" begin their taunt again and again; a certain person catches Harry's attention. A small creature with long pointy ears, and bulging eyes was scowling at Harry.)

Harry: Let's go with Number Five.

Dumbledore: Very well, Number Five tell us about yourself.

Kreacher: I Kreacher. I do not like filthy Harry Potter, Harry Potter destroys Kreacher's mistress' house. Kreacher wants to beat Harry Potter with a club, but he cannot, so he will beat Harry Potter in this game instead.

Harry: Alright then…

Dumbledore: Okay, first question Kreacher. What was hidden beneath the trapdoor at Hogwarts?

Kreacher: …Kreacher does not know! Kreacher has never been to big wizard school! This not fair! Kreacher does not know.

Dumbledore: Ten seconds.

Kreacher: Kreacher do not like Harry Potter! Filthy half-blood!

Dumbledore: I'm sorry, Kreacher. You ran out of time, Harry do you know the correct answer?

Harry: I think it's the Sorcerer's Stone.

Dumbledore: Correct. Sorry, Good-bye Kreacher.

(Door opens and Kreacher the elf vanishes through the floor. Crowd cheers again and Dumbledore reveals the house-elf was worth 15,000 galleons. Harry chooses his next opponent. A boy with white blond hair and grey eyes, he smirks evilly at Harry.)

Harry: Number ten!

Dumbledore: Number ten, what should we know about you?

Draco: I am Draco Malfoy and I am here to put Harry Potter, the "Chosen One", in his place! In the floor!

Dumbledore: Very well, the first question is to you Draco. What are You-Know-Who's followers called?

Draco: Duh! Death Eaters.

Dumbledore: Yes, Harry. What is the incantation that makes one dance uncontrollably?

Harry: That would be Tarentengella!

Dumbledore: Correct, care to demonstrate? Kidding. Next question, Draco. How many players on a Quidditch team?

Draco: I'd say…six.

Dumbledore: Yes, Harry. Who is the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Harry: A good friend of mine, Rubeus Hagrid.

Dumbledore: Correct, Draco. Who is the ghost of Gryffindor house?

Draco: Um, the Almost No-head guy. Um, it's not the Bloody Baron, that's the magnificent Slytherin.

(This comment gets many boos.)

Dumbledore: Ten seconds

Draco: Um, the Fat Lady!

Dumbledore: Oh, no. It's Sir Nicholas.

Draco: What? I was wrong?

(The floor drops from underneath Draco and he falls under the floor. Dumbledore announces that Draco was worth 2,000 galleons. The "strangers" begin their taunt again. Harry chooses an older woman dressed in all pink.)

Harry: Number Four!

Dumbledore: Well, who are you, Number Four?

Umbridge: I am Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. (Hem hem) I will have order, against you Harry Potter. I will not fail and you will.

Harry: I don't think so, but go ahead. Have a go.

Dumbledore: Alright, here's the first question Dolores. What is the creature that has the upper half of a man and the lower half of a horse?

Umbridge: Umm, a centaur?

Dumbledore: Yes, Harry? Who ran the Triwizard Tournament?

Harry: Um, Barty Crouch Senior.

Dumbledore: Correct, Dolores, what guards the prison Azkaban?

Umbridge: Dreadful creatures, Dementors.

Dumbledore: Yes, Harry? What is the most important tool to a wizard?

Harry: Ummm….

Hermione: (From the audience.) Your wand, Harry! Your wand!

Harry: Hermione, what does my wand-?

Dumbledore: Correct, Harry.

Harry:-have to do with the question?

Dumbledore: Quite a bit, Harry. Dolores, what is "Hogwarts' Secret Weapon?"

Umbridge: Umm, well. I blame the Granger girl, I never did learn this. But I will have order, I will beat Mr. Potter.

Dumbledore: Ten seconds.

Umbridge: Oh, I don't know! Cornelias, save me!

Dumbledore: Oh, no. So sorry, the correct answer is "absolutely nothing." Any last words, Dolores?

Umbridge: I WILL HAVE ORD-

(The floor drops and Umbridge falls, with a last shriek of "ERRRRRR!". Crowd cheers, especially from the students of Hogwarts. Even Professor McGonagall is on her feet.)

Dumbledore: Alright, well. Let's see how much the Ministry Official was worth.

(He reveals a sign with 1 sickle. Crowd "Ooohhs" and then applauds.)

Dumbledore: Harry, pick your next contestant.

(Strangers boo and taunt Harry. Harry picks a man behind a mask.)

Harry: Number nine.

Dumbledore: Alright, what should we know about you, Number nine?

Death Eater: I am a Death Eater. That is all.

Dumbledore: Okay then. Let's begin. Harry, what is the best broomstick so far?

Harry: The Firebolt.

Dumbledore: Correct, Death-er-Eater, who runs the Ministry?

Death Eater: The Minister of Magic.

Dumbledore: Correct enough. Harry, who is you arch nemesis?

Harry: That would be Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore: Correct.

McGonagall: Albus, he said the name!

Dumbledore: Oh. Oops.

Harry: What does that-?

(Death Eaters swarm the studio and the Death Eater contestant Disapparates. Various other spectators also Disapparate. Until the entire stadium is empty and only Harry remains, with a huge amount of Death Eaters.)

Harry: Who's still standing!

(Harry drops through the floor and the Death Eaters are bewildered and Disapparate, thinking Harry has done so too. Lights dim and tape goes snowy.)

The end!


End file.
